pokemonbattleadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Vincent's Servine
'' Vincent's Servine is Vincent Dunstan's Starter Pokemon. History Servine made his very first appearance as a Snivy in Vincent's Adventure Begins! as one of the three Starter Pokemon that Professor Juniper was giving away. After being ignored by Shane who rather go with a Tepig, he then ran away from the lab. When Vincent found chose him as his Starter Pokemon, the Grass Snake was overjoyed and happy to choose its trainer. Shortly after being obtained, Vincent has a battle with Shane and uses his Snivy. Due to Snivy being weaker to Fire-types, he was defeated by Shane's Tepig. Since it joined Vincent's team, Snivy has been used many times in various battles. In Enter Team Plasma!, he had faced a wild Tranquill that he eventually defeated for its trainer to catch. In PWA003, he battled a Blitzle, a Swanna, and even a Timburr and won. In The Abandoned Frillish!, he fought a wild Frillish which defeated him once and at a second time he manages to weaken it for his trainer to catch. In The Triple Threat Battle!, he was used in Vincent's first Gym battle against Chili's Pansear, another Fire-type Pokemon with an advantage over his own type. In battle, Snivy was dodging the opponent's two powerful attacks, but at the third, he was injured by Flamethrower. But when he had activated its main ability, Overgrow, and used its powerful Leaf Tornado to defeat Pansear and win the Trio Badge. In Basic Strategies!, he fought against Shane's Pignite again in Vincent and Shane's second battle. Despite using powerful attacks, he fell to Pignite's Flame Charge and Heat Crash. In Trouble in Castelia City!, he was sent out alongside Timburr to battle Ghetsis's Bouffolant while Team Plasma attacked Castelia City. After things went well, he saved Timburr from a Sawk who tried to attack it only to use Leaf Blade to defeat it. He then evolved into Servine and used a powerful Leaf Tornado to send the Sawk and Throh groups towardss the Center Plaza. In PWA029, Servine was used in another Gym battle since its evolution from Snivy. He was used to battle against a Galvantula which was under the control of the Nimbasa Gym Leader Elesa. Despite being weaker to Bug-types due to a type-disadvantage, Servine was at equal power with the EleSpider and activated its Overgrow. With help from its powerful speed and agility, Servine managed to defeat the Bug/Electric-type with one hit from Leaf Blade, winning Vincent's Bolt Badge. At Kami Island in PWA033, he, Hilda's Dewott, and Stunfisk battled Tornadus and Thundurus who were wrecking havoc in the island while Team Plasma attempted to capture them. Together, they managed to stop Team Plasma in PWA034 with help from Landorus while ending the battle between the Kami Trio. In PWA035, he took damage from a couple of Vanillite under Team Plasma's control and defeats them with Leaf Tornado. he also joined forces with Vanillite and managed to do a Leaf Tornado-Blizzard combination which stopped Plasma Sage Gorm from stealing Ice-types. In PWA041, Servine was the third Pokemon used during Vincent's battle with Gym Leader Clay of Driftveil City. He fought against Clay's powerful Excadrill and was subdued by its Rapid Spin, Metal Claw, and X-scissor attacks. Servine activated its Overgrow ability and used a powerful combination of Leaf Tornado and Grass Pledge to defeat the Subterrean Pokemon and earned the Quake Badge. Moves Used